


Starry Night

by thisisntmygoodshirt



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by James Blake, Light Angst, Love Triangle (kinda not really), Underage (just to be safe), beronica, these are the only tags I could think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntmygoodshirt/pseuds/thisisntmygoodshirt
Summary: Betty Cooper needs to work out some relationship issues with Veronica who is currently "dating" Archie and has been avoiding her ever since. A party filled with the students of Riverdale High gives her the opportunity to do just that.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fic I've written (completed, anyway), but I really like Beronica and Riverdale (I know, sue me) and was inspired by James Blake's cover of "Vincent" and this is the result. I also didn't really review and edit this so there may be mistakes.

The way the music pulses from the inside of the building makes her feel like the ground is shaking. There are sweaty bodies everywhere, drunk people making fools of themselves, and nowhere near enough space for her to maneuver. Betty Cooper has never been a party person, but Veronica insisted that she tag along for this one. When Veronica Lodge wanted Betty to do something, Betty usually did that thing. A ride to school, lunch at Pop’s, help fixing her car, and even a late-night romp at the Pembrooke. Betty Cooper is a sucker for making Veronica Lodge happy.

Unfortunately for Betty, Veronica has recently begun dating her best friend, Archie Andrews. Veronica has always been a natural flirt with pretty much anyone she spoke to, but Betty can’t help but feel like the raven-haired girl has turned up the intensity in her recent adventures with Archie. She doesn’t know if this is the case or if she’s just tricked herself into believing it is. She’s leaning more toward the former because Veronica’s been distant and avoiding her when the opportunities present themselves. They don’t sit together at lunch anymore. Veronica has cut back on the flirty looks and double entendres. They haven’t said more than a few words to each other in the last week.

Veronica even texted her to invite her to this party. This stupid party that she’s not enjoying and only came to with the hope of clearing things up with the girl that’s been on her mind so much. Betty can’t even do that because she hasn’t seen Veronica all night. While she’s caught up in her own mind and sulking her night away, Betty is slightly startled by the sound of crunching grass. Steady, and building in volume, someone is approaching Betty and she doesn’t need more than one guess to know who it is. Veronica has a habit of appearing as if out of nowhere when Betty is thinking of her. Either that, or it seems that way because Betty is always thinking of her.

Betty lays back and stretches her arms out at her side to take up more space. She came to talk to Veronica, but she hates the impression she gives the brunette. Whenever Veronica appears, Betty gives her all her attention. She knows her efforts to restrict the girl are in vain but that doesn’t stop her from feeling petty in the moment.

Betty can feel the presence of her favorite person at her side but refuses to look at her. Her arms are still taking up the immediate space on either side of her, and she focuses her attention on staring up at the night sky. Betty notices for the first time tonight that the way more stars are visible than usual. It’s truly a beautiful sight. Not as beautiful as the sight to her immediate left but beautiful, nonetheless.

After what feels like hours of blatantly ignoring Veronica, Betty hears the Lodge girl clear her throat. It’s at least a few seconds before she speaks though.

“Do you mind?” she asks hesitantly. Betty can feel more than see her vaguely gesture to the spot next to her. She shakes her head in response.

Veronica takes a seat next to Betty in the grass and looks up at the starry night sky. She then looks over at Betty who’s still staring up at the night sky.

After what feels like a few minutes of silent staring, Betty hears Veronica solemnly sigh. Betty slowly sits up and wraps her arms around her legs. Another long bout of silence takes up the space between the two before Veronica goes to speak.

“Betty—”

“Don’t.” Veronica is startled to hear Betty interrupt her.

“Don’t do your ‘Sorry you feel bad’ routine. I don’t want to hear it.” Betty struggles to hold back the bite in her words and Veronica inwardly flinches. Betty’s upset.

“I just want to know why.” Veronica knows what Betty’s asking, but it doesn’t stop her from leaving the question in the air.

After a while, it’s clear that Betty’s not letting her off the hook and she must scramble to find an answer.

“Betty—”

“No, give me a real answer, the truth, not the ‘Don’t Hurt Betty’ answer.”

Veronica is taken aback at that. Okay, Betty’s _really_ upset.

Veronica takes a moment to compose her thoughts before she speaks again.

“Archie is… good for me.” She settles on that.

“And I’m not?” Veronica’s answer is not good enough for her.

“You’re… fun.”

When Veronica sees the expression on Betty’s face, she knows she’s made the situation worse.

“Great, I’m for fun and he’s for real.” Veronica can’t remember a time she’s ever seen Betty look more heartbroken.

“No, that’s not what I meant. Not at all. It’s just-“Veronica has _never_ struggled with words like she’s struggling right now. It’s scary what Betty does to her. She decides to drop the pretense and go for broke.

“Betty, I’m… scared when I’m with you. Terrified. Scared of how fast my heart beats. Scared of how I get sweaty and awestruck. I’m scared of how I feel when I’m with you, and I’m absolutely terrified of how I feel when I’m _not_ with you.

For the first time tonight, Betty is actually looking at Veronica, silently urging her to continue.

“Being with Archie is… easy. He’s nice, sweet… and most importantly, I feel normal when I’m with him. I can be Veronica Lodge, New York diva. Instead of Veronica Lodge, the girl who’s in lo—”

Veronica stops herself to look into the eyes of Betty. Those, hypnotizing, mesmerizing green eyes.

“Who’s in **love** with Betty Cooper.”

Betty notices Veronica’s eyes start to tear up as she makes the confession. She turns her body to completely face Veronica.

“Veronica, it’s okay to be nervous about this. It’s okay to be scared, that just means that somewhere deep down, you know how serious this relationship is. That’s how new things work, they make you scared.”

Veronica wipes away the few tears that have started to fall and sniffles.

“Are-are you that way too? Nervous?”

Betty chuckles and shakes her head.

“Betty Cooper does not get nervous,” she says.

The smile and laughter are gone just as quick as they come, though, and Betty is serious again.

“I want to respect your decision, Ronnie, believe me I do. But I also want you all to myself, and I’m not sorry to say that out loud.”

Betty reaches out to push a strand of Veronica’s hair out of her face when Veronica leans in to kiss her. They’ve done this (and more) several times before, but Betty will never grow tired of the feeling. The softness of Veronica’s lips on hers, the light taste of her black cherry lip gloss, and the smile she can feel growing on her face as they deepen the kiss.

Veronica moves to straddle Betty and the passionate kiss turns to more as Betty pulls back to place kisses down Veronica’s neck. She feels the girl above her moan before pulling away.

“I have to text Archie.”

Veronica makes no move to remove herself from Betty’s lap, and Betty’s not complaining at all. She hears the whooshing sound that plays when Veronica sends texts and the tone of her phone receiving a message not a minute later.

Betty watches Veronica’s face for any sign of what the message could read, but Veronica’s face remains passive.

Veronica laughs quietly to herself then turns the phone, so Betty can see.

Betty first reads the message Veronica sent to her red-headed friend.

_Hey, Archie, we need to talk. Are you free tomorrow?_

Straight to the point. Just under that message, Betty reads Archie’s reply and can’t help the smile that breaks out on her face.

_Sure. Hopefully this is about you getting with Betty._

He sends another text shortly after that one.

_If it is, I’m all for it :)_

Veronica turns the phone back and reads the second message. She joins Betty in laughing and leans down to recapture the blonde’s lips in another passionate kiss.

They continue kissing underneath that beautiful starry night, the party in the backdrop long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
